Forks, c'est la mort
by Louise Malone
Summary: Une histoire tendre et réconfortante, parce que le monde va si mal que j'ai envie de douceur. J'ai bien failli appeler cette histoire: Edward, Bella et leurs sœurs... COMPLETE !
1. petites soeurs

J'ai vécu à Seattle de ma naissance à mes 14 ans. J'adorais vivre dans cette ville, j'adorais vraiment.

On avait une vie de famille cool et sympa. Je vivais avec mon père, chirurgien, ma mère, décoratrice d'intérieur assez connue, mon grand frère Emmett, deux ans de plus que moi, excellent compagnon de jeu, si on mettait de côté le fait qu'il ne connait pas sa force et ma sœur Alice, deux ans de moins que moi, excellente compagne de jeux, si on mettait de côté sa propension à rapporter aux parents dès qu'on la bousculait un peu ou qu'on lui piquait ses poupées (bon oui, c'était pour les décapiter , mais c'était pas bien méchant et puis après on remettait la tête en place, enfin on essayait).

Bref on était une famille normale, même si je ne me rendais pas compte qu'on était dans une situation financière des plus enviables.

J'aimais beaucoup être l'enfant du milieu. Parce que quand ça m'arrangeait j'étais parmi « les grands » pour par exemple aller voir un film avec mon frère ou parmi « les petits » pour faire un tour de manège avec ma sœur.

J'étais bon élève, je faisais du piano, du baseball, j'étais heureux.

Et puis, alors que j'avais 12 ans, nos parents nous ont annoncé l'arrivée prochaine d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur.

J'étais jeune et j'étais plutôt content. Alice était absolument ravie, et Emmett, comme moi, ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné par cette nouvelle.

Bree est née quelques jours avant mon 13° anniversaire.

Elle était tout simplement adorable. Un bébé de rêve, disaient mes parents. Elle mangeait bien, dormait bien et était toujours contente. Mes parents disaient qu'elle ressemblait à Emmett quand il était bébé. Franchement c'était chouette de l'avoir à la maison. J'aimais bien la faire rire et lui faire des câlins.

Et puis, alors que Bree avait 6 mois, nos parents, un peu pales, nous ont annoncé en riant nerveusement qu'on allait ENCORE avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Une histoire de pourcentage d'échec du stérilet, j'ai pas tout suivi.

Sur le coup, j'étais content. Un bébé c'est facile et sympa. Et puis comme ça, Bree ne grandirait pas seule.

Et puis, Jane est née, un an moins un jour après Bree.

Et j'ai très très vite compris, qu'un bébé ce n'est pas facile et sympa. BREE était facile et sympa. Pas TOUS les bébés. PAS JANE.

Comme pour Bree, notre mère avait accouché à la maison et nous avions donc pu faire connaissance avec Jane immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas une demi-heure qu'Emmett, Alice et moi on avait compris qu'on était dans la panade.

Elle est née en hurlant et elle a continué à le faire avec force et obstination.

Alors que Bree pesait 3k750 à la naissance (c'était moins qu'Emmett et moi qui dépassions allègrement les 4 kilos mais plus qu'Alice et ses malheureux 2k600) et était un bébé tétant paisiblement et goulûment, Jane avait tout du rat mouillé, un rat maigrichon (2kg500 à la naissance) très en colère, exigeant et pénible.

Elle avait une puissance de voix inversement proportionnelle à sa taille et surtout un cri bien strident.

Jane tétait souvent, mais en petites quantités.

Là où Bree, dormait 3 ou 4 heures d'affilée, n'importe où, tranquille et détendue, Jane dormait royalement un quart d'heure après l'avoir bercée 50 minutes, et exclusivement dans les bras de quelqu'un.

J'avais 14 ans et j'ai pensé à quitter la maison. Un pensionnat, un internat, n'importe quoi mais plus ça.

Et pourtant, j'aimais autant Jane que ce que j'adorais Bree.

Nos parents étaient soucieux, je le voyais bien.

Et puis, une nuit du mois d'aout, alors que Jane avait un mois et demi, on a été réveillé en pleine nuit par des cris, qui, pour une fois n'étaient pas ceux de Jane mais ceux de nos parents. Ce qui m'a bien plus glacé les sangs.

Emmett, Alice et moi avons couru dans la chambre de nos parents. Bree et Jane dormaient avec eux. Bree dans son petit lit, du coté de papa et Jane dans un lit spécial cododo, collée à maman.

Quand on a déboulé dans la pièce maman était déjà au téléphone, à hurler notre adresse.

Et papa…Il était à genoux, par terre, en train d'essayer de réanimer Jane.

Cette dernière était toute bleue et inerte. Comme Emmett je suis resté statufié d'horreur, alors qu'Alice se laissait tomber à côté d'eux, prenait les petites mains bleuâtres de Jane dans les siennes et les massait, en suppliant Jane de respirer.

Pendant un mois et demi j'avais tout fait pour éviter les hurlements de ma sœur, et à présent, comme nous tous, je ne voulais qu'une chose : les entendre à nouveau.

Jane a partiellement repris conscience avant l'arrivée de l'ambulance, qui l'a amenée toutes sirènes hurlantes, avec ma mère. Mon père a sauté en voiture pour les suivre, nous confiant Bree.

Cette dernière continuait de dormir du sommeil du juste.

Emmett, Alice et moi nous sommes assis sur le lit de nos parents, contemplant Bree. Nous parlions peu, et l'angoisse nous dévorait.

Vers 5 heures du matin, un peu plus de deux heures après leur départ pour l'hôpital notre père nous a téléphoné.

Jane était hors de danger. Elle avait eu ce qu'on appelle une mort subite du nouveau-né mais heureusement ma mère s'en était aperçue et elle avait été prise en charge à temps. Elle était sauvée, mais restait hospitalisée, pour essayer de déterminer ce qui s'était passé.

Quelques jours plus tard, Jane est rentrée à la maison, et deux diagnostics avaient été posés. Tout d'abord, Jane souffrait d'un important RGO (reflux gastro œsophagien pour les non initiés), ce qui expliquait ses pleurs (elle avait mal en permanence, la pauvre gamine). Et elle était allergique à la pollution. D'où une irritation continue des voies respiratoires.

Nos parents ont consulté un ostéopathe pour Jane, qui a bien aidé à soulager son RGO. Mais pour l'allergie à la pollution, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : la soustraire à la pollution des grandes villes.

Déménager était absolument obligatoire.

Deux jours seulement après la sortie de l'hôpital de Jane, ma mère a quitté Seattle avec Bree et Jane pour aller se réfugier loin, très loin de Seattle.

Elles se sont installées dans un hôtel, à la limite du Canada. Pendant ce temps mon père cherchait un travail, ailleurs. Loin de la pollution.

En quelques jours des décisions drastiques ont été prises.

Mon père a trouvé un poste dans un hôpital. J'étais étonné que ce soit si rapide. Puis j'ai compris : c'était un hôpital paumé dans un trou paumé. Plus paumé tu meurs. Mais non pollué.

Forks.


	2. nouvelle vie

Evidement Emmett, Alice et moi on avait aucune envie de quitter notre maison, notre école, notre ville, notre vie.

Mais on a rien dit. Que voulez-vous dire qui ait du poids face à la vie d'un bébé ?!

Et de toute façon, on comprenait. On était même d'accord, sur le principe.

Mais à 12,14 et 16 ans on avait du mal à avaler une pilule particulièrement amère.

Mais c'est allé vite, vraiment très vite.

On n'a pas fait notre rentrée fin aout à Seattle. On faisait des cartons, à la place. On avait déjà basculé dans une autre vie, dont on avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle allait être notre vie, à présent.

Notre maison de Seattle était en vente. Il y avait de nombreuses visites, tous les jours. Déjà on ne se sentait plus chez nous.

Mon père avait déjà démissionné de l'hôpital dans lequel il exerçait. Je me souviens de lui, debout, arpentant le salon, au téléphone, à organiser notre nouvelle vie. Il a réussi à trouver une maison en vente à quelques kilomètres de Forks. Il a aussi trouvé, sans aucun problème pour le coup, une pension dans un centre équestre pour Marcus, le cheval d'Alice, qu'elle adorait.

Le lendemain, il nous a tous embarqué en voiture, direction Forks.

Quand j'ai vu le « centre ville » j'ai cru halluciner. En guise de centre ville il y avait une poste, une épicerie, un commissariat, une pharmacie, un snack et la mairie. Et c'est tout. L'hôpital était à la sortie de la ville, à seulement un kilomètre de ce qui servait de lycée et de collège et juste à côté d'une école primaire et d'un jardin d'enfants.

Emmett, Alice et moi on était bouche bée, tant on était effaré. Oui, même Alice. Et puis, alors qu'on faisait le tour du « lycée », Emmett s'est exclamé « oh, il y a un stade de football ! »

On a ri. Oui, tout de même, il y avait un stade de foot !

On est allé visiter la maison. J'ai bien vu que mon père était désemparé de devoir prendre cette décision sans ma mère. Mais c'était trop compliqué pour elle de se déplacer avec les deux bébés. Elle nous faisait confiance pour prendre la bonne décision. Et c'était assez lourd à porter. Mais quand on est arrivé au bout du chemin, qui serpentait pendant une bonne centaine de mètres depuis la route, juste après l'hôpital et le lycée, on a vu la fameuse maison. Et avant même de rentrer dedans mon père avait retrouvé le sourire. Elle était magnifique. Tout en bois et verre, avec plusieurs niveaux et plus grande encore que notre maison de Seattle.

L'agent immobilier a ouvert la porte et on s'est précipité à l'intérieur. Après l'entrée Il y avait un immense salon, suivi d'un deuxième immense salon. A droite une cuisine, une buanderie. A gauche un couloir, menant à quatre chambres, chacune avec sa propre salle de bain. Et il y avait aussi une immense véranda, avec un jacuzzi.

A l 'arrière de la maison il y avait une immense terrasse, donnant sur une piscine, que l'agent immobilier nous a dit être chauffée. Et au-delà la forêt, à perte de vue. Et elle était à nous. Enfin, en partie.

On est monté à l'étage, tout excité, pour le coup. Il y avait huit pièces en haut, dont cinq chambres avec chacune sa salle de bains, une bibliothèque, et j'ai vu le sourire de mon père s'agrandir en la découvrant. Une terrasse courait tout le long de l'étage, sur les quatre côtés de la maison, ce qui fait que chaque chambre s'ouvrait sur la terrasse. Les deux pièces restantes, a dit la dame de l'agence immobilière après s'être renseignée sur notre composition familiale, pouvait faire office de salle de jeux et de salon TV.

Au bout de 10 minutes on s'attribuait les chambres, mon frère, ma sœur et moi, tandis que mon père, visiblement soulagé, parlait avec animation au téléphone avec notre mère. L'agent immobilier affichait un large sourire.

Et on a poursuivi notre visite, pour découvrir que le sous sol était aménagé : il y avait une cave à vin, et des pièces que l'on pouvait aménager à notre convenance, elles avaient une fenêtre en haut du plafond, et n'étaient donc pas aveugles. Emmett, qui avait 16 ans et ne vivait que pour le sport et les filles a tout de suite mis une option sur une des salles, pour la transformer en salle de sport. Mon père a approuvé. Je pense qu'il aurait approuvé n'importe quoi tant il était soulagé. J'en ai profité pour m'octroyer une autre pièce, et dire que je voulais en faire une salle de musique. Alice a alors sauté sur l'occasion et a dit qu'une des pièces restantes serait pour elle, elle voulait un studio de danse.

Mon père a signé un chèque sur la plan de travail de la cuisine, et lui comme l'agent immobilier étaient absolument ravis : elle parce qu'elle vendait enfin cette maison et sans baisse de prix supplémentaire et lui parce que le prix de la maison lui semblait presque dérisoire par rapport à ce qu'une telle maison aurait valu à Seattle. (On a appris par la suite que la maison était invendable à Forks, et que nos parents l'avaient payée moins de la moitié de sa valeur).

On est sorti pour rejoindre la voiture et mon père a respiré à plein poumons plusieurs fois. Il a alors murmuré, presque pour lui-même :

« Elle vivra…Ici, elle vivra »

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai revu le petit corps, inerte et bleu, de Jane, cette terrible nuit là. Oui, elle allait vivre.

Puis on est allé voir le centre équestre où allait vivre Marcus. Alice a été contente : c'était petit, très familial et le centre n'était qu'à une dizaine de minutes en voiture de la maison.

Emmett, ravi de sa future salle de sport, a alors (imprudemment, à mon avis) promis à Alice qu'il l'amènerait voir Marcus chaque fois qu'elle le voudrait.

En repartant du centre équestre on a vu un panneau indiquant un snack, à quelques kilomètres. Ce snack était à l'entrée de la réserve indienne, et situé sur une plage, appelée First Beach.

La plage était magnifique, le restaurant typique et le repas excellent. Emmett et moi avons fait promettre à notre père de revenir souvent manger ici. Il a promis. Il a encore appelé notre mère en attendant l'heure d'aller nous inscrire au « lycée ».

Emmett, Alice et moi on est sorti se promener sur la plage.

Il y avait des surfeurs, et trois gamins d'environ notre âge jouaient au ballon sur la plage. Parmi eux il y avait deux jeunes amérindiens d'environ mon âge et une gamine blanche de l'âge d'Alice. Elle recevait souvent le ballon dans la tête et j'avoue avoir un peu ricané devant sa maladresse.

Plusieurs chiens étaient avec eux. Et c'est alors que mon frère, ma sœur et moi on s'est regardé, ravis : UN CHIEN ! On allait certainement avoir un chien ! On voulait un chien depuis toujours, mais nos parents nous répétaient qu'un chien ne serait pas heureux en ville.


	3. déménagement

On a aménagé début septembre à Forks. Toute la famille enfin réunie. Au rez de chaussée mes parents avaient une chambre, Bree dormait dans la sienne, ce qui, pas plus que le déménagement n'avait perturbé son sommeil ni son appétit, et encore moins sa bonne humeur. Jane dormait avec mes parents mais ma mère lui décorait malgré tout une chambre pour plus tard. La dernière pièce a été transformée en bureau pour maman. En haut papa a bien entendu investi la bibliothèque comme bureau et j'ai obtenu la chambre que je voulais, celle faisant angle, avec deux baies vitrées. Mon piano a été installé dans un des salons du rez de chaussée et on a installé petit à petit toute la maison.

Mon père travaillait à l'hôpital, et je ne l'avais jamais autant vu de ma vie, la différence de mode de vie était flagrante. Maman avait levé le pied sur le boulot, l'état de santé de Jane continuant de poser souci.

Mon frère, Alice et moi avons intégré le lycée. 351 élèves, nous compris. Mais le niveau scolaire était correct. Les gens assez sympa, même si au début je ne pouvais m'empêcher des les trouver ploucs. Emmett et moi avons pu intégrer l'équipe de foot dès la première semaine et Alice celle de volley.

Marcus était content. Il vivait une vie de cheval parfaite, Alice allait lui rendre visite chaque jour, et il mangeait de l'herbe fraiche tous les jours, en compagnie de ses nouveaux potes équins. Ils étaient à peine une dizaine de chevaux dans ce centre, et ils étaient chouchoutés comme pas possible par la famille Hale qui tenait le centre équestre. Leurs enfants, des jumeaux de mon âge, étaient très sympas et on s'est rapidement liés d'amitié. Ils étaient dans ma classe au Lycée, ce qui était chouette, je connaissais au moins deux personnes. Jasper, le garçon, s'occupait tout particulièrement bien de Marcus. Entre Alice qui le brossait, démêlait et tressait ses poils et sa crinière et Jasper qui insistait pour nettoyer lui-même sa stèle (il devait trouver Alice trop frêle pour manier la fourche), Marcus avait une vie de roi.

Et Jane, qui avait passé une montagne de test de toutes sorte, n'étant allergique ni aux chats, ni aux chiens, on a pu adopter deux chiens et deux chats. Oui deux de chaque, à la demande expresse d'Alice, qui ne voulait pas qu'ils s'ennuient, sans un copain de leur race.

Nos parents ont cédé, et puis c'était une bonne idée, même pour les allergies de Jane. Il parait que toutes les études démontrent que les jeunes enfants vivant avec des animaux développent moins d'allergies.

Du coup on est allé au refuge de Port Angeles, et on est revenu avec Heidi, une chienne de race indéterminée mais assez grande et costaud au court pelage brun, Tanya, une chatte isabelle au fort caractère, qui m'a tout de suite adopté, faisant de ma chambre son territoire, Diego, un magnifique malinois assez foufou et Aro, un chat blanc à poils longs, sourd, mais qui, au final, a pris le commandement des trois autres.

Alice se faisait amener tous les jours au centre équestre, soit par mon père, soit par ma mère, soit, le plus souvent par Emmett.

Quelques semaines ont suffit pour qu'on s'acclimate, bien que je continue à regrette beaucoup de choses de mon ancienne vie.

Alice n'avait aucun regret. Elle n'avait que 12 ans ce qui la rendait très adaptable et pouvoir voir son cheval au quotidien était à peu prêt tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

Mon père, très visiblement, s'éclatait dans cette nouvelle vie, qu'il n'avait pourtant pas choisie.

Il travaillait beaucoup moins qu'à Seattle et s'était mis à la course à pied et il s'occupait beaucoup de Jane et de Bree.

Ma mère était, comme moi, celle qui avait le plus de mal. Elle travaillait à distance pour son entreprise, et ce n'était pas simple avec deux bébés, dont un tout petit aux besoins intenses.

Mes parents ont engagé une nounou pour les filles. Claire, une jeune amérindienne, venait 5 jours par semaine de 8h00 à 16h00 et j'ai vu le soulagement de ma mère, surtout quand elle a constaté que Claire tenait le choc face à Jane.

Bree était toujours un bébé idéal. Elle n'avait pas bronché au déménagement et elle courait partout dans la maison avec Diego, qui l'adorait. Elle grandissait à vue d'œil et tout le monde l'adorait.

Jane, qui était la raison de tous ces changements, n'avait plus refait de crise et elle était sous surveillance médicale très élevée. Elle dormait avec un moniteur de surveillance de respiration, et cela nous rassurait un peu. Elle prenait du poids lentement mais surement et elle était très éveillée pour son âge, comme Bree, comme nous tous d'après nos parents. Elle pleurait moins mais avait besoin d'une attention constante.

Emmett était clairement le plus heureux. Quand, très rapidement après notre arrivée, il a insisté pour conduire lui-même Alice voir Marcus (j'y allais avec eux et on amenait Bree, Heidi et Diego) je me suis douté de quelque chose.

J'avais raison.

Au bout de deux semaines il a commencé à sortir avec Rosalie, la sœur jumelle de Jasper, qui était une magnifique jeune fille, qui paraissait davantage que ses 14 ans et qui semblait suffisamment solide pour résister à mon frère.

Bref, ma mère et moi étions les deux à qui Seattle manquait le plus.

Mais on n'avait pas tellement le choix.

De temps en temps, mon père s'occupait des filles, avec Emmett, Alice, et surtout Rosalie, qui adorait les enfants, et ma mère et moi allions passer un WE à Seattle, à courir les musées, les expositions et à aller à l'opéra.

C'était de bons moments mère-fils. Je savais, en les vivant, que j'en chérirai le souvenir toute ma vie.

Pendant deux ans j'ai donc plutôt bien vécu cette vie, pourtant différente de ce à quoi j'étais habitué.

Et puis, alors que j'avais tout juste 16 ans, Alice, qui venait d'avoir 14 ans, a commencé à sortir avec Jasper.

Jusque là, Jasper était MON ami.

Il venait souvent à la maison, j'allais chez lui, on passait de bons moments, on était proche.

Et quand Alice et lui se sont mis en couple je me suis senti très seul.

Jasper venait toujours à la maison mais bien entendu il passait beaucoup de temps avec Alice, plus qu'avec moi. On sortait toujours tous les cinq, mais j'étais le seul célibataire, à tenir la chandelle à deux couples, et le fait que ma petite sœur, plus jeune de deux ans, soit en couple avant moi me mettait les nerfs en pelote.

Mes parents me répétaient que mon tour viendrait. Que je devais être patient.

Sauf que vivre dans une si petite bourgade ne me facilitait pas la tâche ! J'étais persuadé que si on habitait toujours Seattle j'aurais une petite amie depuis longtemps.

Alors que là, j'étais en couple avec mon chat, et sans doute pour longtemps.

Tanya était gentille, douce et belle, très attachée à moi, particulièrement câline et adorable, me suivant partout, dormant dans mon lit et ne se laissant caresser que par moi, mais c'était un CHAT bon sang !

Du coup je n'étais pas particulièrement facile à vivre. Je me sentais à l'écart de la famille. Comme si tout le monde était en couple sauf moi, et mes petites sœurs en bas âge.

Mon père me proposait régulièrement des randonnées tous les deux, avec les chiens, et c'était sympa mais j'avais 16 ans, j'avais envie d'autre chose.

Et ma mère a intensifié nos sorties à Seattle. J'appréciais toujours autant nos escapades, mais vous avez essayé de trouver une copine avec votre mère à votre bras ? Ouais, moi aussi j'ai renoncé !

J'attendais la fin du lycée et l'université. Là, la vie serait très différente, et je pourrais enfin vivre comme un gars de mon âge.

Bien entendu, j'aimais toujours autant ma famille, et Bree et Jane en particulier. Mais en grandissant je ressentais un manque de plus en plus présent.

Et le 10 septembre est arrivé.


	4. rencontre

La rentrée (la dernière en ce qui me concernait, puisque je venais de rentrer en terminale, j'avais 17 ans et je comptais les jours jusqu'à la fin du lycée) était passée. Je me croyais tranquille pour le WE.

Tu parles. C'était mal connaitre ma mère.

Mes sœurs étaient désormais âgée de 4 et 3 ans. Elles fréquentaient le jardin d'enfant, depuis l'année précédente pour Bree mais Jane venait de faire se première rentrée, ce qui avait été un petit événement familial. Mes parents étaient un peu inquiets pour Jane, qui, si elle allait désormais très bien sur le plan médical, était de constitution très menue et bien plus petite que les enfants de son âge. Mais moi je savais que Jane allait tous les mater et c'est bien évidement ce qui s'est passé.

Le lendemain de la rentrée mes parents étaient déjà convoqués par la maitresse : Jane avait frappé un camarade de classe.

Jane, même pas intimidée par la confrontation avec ledit marmot en présence de nos parents, de ceux du bambin, de l'institutrice et de la directrice dans le bureau de cette dernière avait vigoureusement remis les choses en place : elle n'avait fait que défendre Bree, à qui le gamin avait tiré les cheveux.

Interrogé, le petit avait piteusement reconnu les faits et Jane s'en était tirée avec une mise en garde : elle ne devait pas frapper qui que ce soit, mais prévenir un adulte en cas de problème.

Compte tenu du fait que le petit garçon avait tiré une couette de Bree et que Jane lui avait arraché une touffe de cheveux et fait un œil au beurre noir, je trouvais qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal.

De plus, c'était Jane qui frappait trop souvent Bree, à la maison. A tel point qu'Emmett avait appris à celle-ci des techniques d'auto défense pour rabattre son clapet à Jane une fois pour toutes : on était persuadé que si Bree la plaquait au sol ou lui collait une baffe en retour, Jane arrêterait ce manège. Mais Bree était trop gentille et elle ne répliquait pas. Nos parents intervenaient bien entendu mais les punitions et autres remontrances glissaient sur Jane comme sur les plumes d'un bébé canard (un bébé canard particulièrement récalcitrant et vindicatif).

Bref. Le samedi 10 septembre, alors que je prévoyais de passer une journée tranquille à lire et jouer du piano, ma mère a frappé à la porte de ma chambre à 10h00 du matin.

« Edward, Bree et Jane sont invitées à un gouter d'anniversaire cet après-midi »

J'ai silencieusement noté que mes petites sœurs avaient une vie sociale plus agitée que la mienne, mais je ne voyais pas bien en quoi cela me concernait.

Mais elle a continué :

« Tu sais que ton père et moi sommes invités à la garden party de rentrée du proviseur du lycée »

Oui je le savais. Et je me félicitais que cet événement soit réservé aux adultes. Je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver dans le jardin du proviseur (qui briguait la mairie), un toast à la main, à faire semblant de passer un bon moment.

« Nous ne pourrons donc pas accompagner les filles. C'est pourquoi je te demande de t'en charger ».

Ah. Ca m'ennuyait un peu parce que ça allait couper mon après-midi, mais bon, ce n'était pas trop grave.

« Ok. A quelle je dois les amener et à quelle je dois aller le chercher ? »

« L'invitation est pour 14h00. Et tu resteras avec elles »

J'ai buggé.

« QUOI ? Mais non ! Pourquoi d'abord ? »

Ma mère a soupiré et a levé les yeux au ciel :

« Enfin Edward…On ne va pas laisser Jane sans surveillance ! Je te demande de l'avoir à l'œil ! »

« Mais…Pourquoi moi ? Envoie Emmett et Rose, elle adore les mioches, plus il y en a mieux c'est, un gouter d'enfants elle va frétiller de joie ! »

« Emmett et Rosalie sont déjà parti à Port Angeles pour fêter leur trois ans de relation. Et avant que tu demandes, Alice et Jasper sont allés à un concours hippique. Tu es le seul disponible, alors tu y vas Edward. On ne te demande pas souvent quelque chose mais là c'est le cas. Et puis ça te fera du bien de voir du monde».

« De voir du monde ? Des mioches d ans, je n'appelle pas ça du monde ! »

Ma mère, a levé les yeux au ciel, agacée. Quand elle faisait cela, j'avais l'impression de voir Alice ou Jane.

« Bon, ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas la mort ce qu'on te demande Edward ! Et c'est le gouter d'anniversaire de Nessie, la fille du shérif Swan et de Sue, l'infirmière chef de l'hôpital. Il y aura Seth, qui a ton âge, et la fille du shérif, qui vient de venir vivre avec eux, tu as bien du la voir, au lycée ! »

Je connaissais le shérif, Sue, Nessie et Seth.

Difficile de faire autrement dans un si petit bled. J'aimais bien Seth, qui avait mon âge mais on ne suivait pas les même cours au lycée et on se voyait pas en dehors de l'école.

Et je ne connaissais pas Bella Swan. A part de nom.

Elle était nouvelle dans le lycée, et elle était dans la classe d'Alice.

Son arrivée avait fait grand bruit, mais pour être clair je m'en moquais éperdument, et tout ce que je savais d'elle c'est que ma sœur l'aimait bien et je l'avais vaguement aperçue à la cafétéria, de dos. Elle était petite, et avait de longs cheveux châtain bouclés.

Ma mère avait pris un air mécontent et j'ai accepté, fataliste.

Visiblement, je n'échapperai pas à ce gouter d'anniversaire. J'ai abdiqué.

A 13h45 je suis descendu, les mains dans les poches et la mort dans l'âme.

Bree et Jane étaient dans la cuisine, avec ma mère, qui emballait un cadeau. Elles étaient sur- excitées.

Toutes les deux étaient habillées de la même manière, elles portaient un jean bleu délavé, un tee shirt à manche longue gris et un sveat zippé à capuche, rouge à pois blanc pour Bree et bleu marine à étoiles blanches pour Jane. Elles portaient des baskets de toile blanche et arboraient des couettes.

Bree avaient les cheveux déjà très longs, bouclés et d'un châtain à peine moins auburn que moi, et les même yeux bleus que mon père et Emmett. Jane, très blonde, avait les cheveux raides et beaucoup moins longs, et nos yeux verts, à ma mère, Alice et moi. Leur principale source de ressemblance résidait dans leurs taches de rousseur, qui parsemaient leurs jolis petits minois, comme Alice.

Mon père avait déjà installé les sièges auto des filles dans ma Volvo et j'ai attaché mes sœurs qui piaillaient de joie et d'impatience. On n'était même pas encore parti et j'avais déjà mal à la tête !

Quand je me suis garé devant la maison du shérif Swan, j'ai rassemblé mon courage.

Des ballons étaient attachés à la porte et 5 ou 6 enfants couraient déjà devant la maison.

J'ai tout de suite vu Seth, qui essayait de canaliser les petits.

J'ai été très soulagé de le voir !

Mes sœurs s'étaient détachées toutes seules et j'ai du courir derrière elles dans la rue.

Seth a eu l'air content de me voir.

Jane qui portait le cadeau (on la voyait à peine derrière) me l'a collé dans les mains et a filé rejoindre les autres enfants avec Bree.

Seth m'a souri :

« Salut, tu es de corvée ? »

Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que rire.

On se comprenait, tous les deux, visiblement !

Il m'a dit que je pouvais poser le cadeau à l'intérieur et je suis rentré dans la maison.

J'ai croisé le shérif Swan et Sue qui allaient visiblement prêter main forte à Seth.

Je suis entré dans un living room, deux tables étaient adossées contre le mur du fond. Sur l'une d'elle il y avait profusion de biscuits et bonbons, et sur l'autre plusieurs paquets cadeaux étaient alignés, j'y ai déposé le notre.

Un gros ballon en forme de 4 surplombait la table, et divers stickers portaient aussi le nombre 4 ainsi que joyeux anniversaire. Les deux tables étaient recouvertes de nappes Dora l'exploratrice et j'ai ressenti une bouffée de joie assez malsaine à l'idée que nous n'étions pas les seuls à être envahis par Dora l'exploratrice. Avec deux fillettes de 3 et 4 ans à la maison, on bouffait du Dora matin, midi et soir et certains jours je rêvais de prendre Babouche pour taper sur Dora…

Avant que je ne puisse ressortir Bree est arrivée en courant et s'est précipitée dans mes jambes :

« Dward ! J'ai le nez qui coule, mouche moi ! »

J'ai sorti un mouchoir en papier de ma poche et l'ai mis sous le nez de ma sœur :

« Souffle ! Plus fort que ça ! »

J'étais penché sur Bree quand j'ai entendu une voix jeune et claire nous dire bonjour.

J'ai relevé la tête, surpris.

Je l'ai reconnue à ses cheveux. C'était évidement Bella Swan.


	5. goûter

La première chose que j'ai remarqué, c'est qu'on était vêtu de la même façon : un jean slim gris foncé et un tee shirt à manches longues bleu marine.

Et puis, ça a été comme si je la reconnaissais encore une fois alors que je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée. Comme si c'était la fille que j'attendais sans le savoir, depuis si longtemps.

Peut-être que c'était cela, ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre.

J'ai répondu à son bonjour en bredouillant, hypnotisé.

Oui, hypnotisé.

Elle était…

Belle.

Lumineuse.

Timide.

Rougissante.

Je devais moi-même être écarlate.

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de son visage. Elle avait de superbes yeux chocolat, immenses et expressifs. Une bouche pleine et d'une couleur aussi parfaite que naturelle. Et un corps adorable. Des seins qui remplissaient bien son tee shirt et qui m'ont fait déglutir nerveusement.

Des jambes longues pour sa petite taille, et fines, galbées dans son jean qui les mettait en valeur.

Je devais avoir l'air idiot, à la dévisager de la tête au pied, parce qu'elle a rougi en me proposant de rejoindre les autres dans le jardin. Bree avait filé depuis longtemps.

J'ai retrouvé un semblant de bonnes manières et je me suis présenté :

« Je suis Edward, le grand frère de Bree et Jane. Et d'Alice aussi ! »

Elle m'a souri timidement :

« Je suis la grande sœur de Nessie, et la demi sœur de Seth et Leah. Enfin, famille recomposée, tu vois… »

Oui je voyais.

Non en fait je ne voyais pas grand-chose d'autre qu'elle à ce moment là.

On est sorti dans le jardin.

Il y avait 8 enfants et j'ai été soulagé en entendant Sue dire à Bella que tous les enfants étaient arrivés.

Je connaissais très bien Sue, qui travaillait en étroite collaboration avec mon père, et aussi Nessie, qui était dans la classe de Bree déjà l'année précédente, et était venue à quelques reprises jouer à la maison avec mes sœurs. Mais je connaissais moins bien le chef Swan. C'était un homme assez bourru et, en observant sa fille j'ai compris que comme Bella il était probablement très timide.

Il y avait des sièges disposés dans le jardin, sans aucun doute pour les adultes, les enfants courant partout.

Aucun autre enfant n'était chaperonné.

Je me suis senti gêné, tout à coup et je me suis adressé à Sue :

« Ma mère m'a demandé de rester pour surveiller Jane, enfin vous voyez… »

Sue et le shérif ont ri et Seth a dit à Bella :

« « C'est Jane qui a frappé le petit Demetri ! »

Bella a ri aussi :

« Ah, il parait qu'il le méritait, il frappe toutes les filles ! »

J'ai souri aussi, du coup. Et j'ai ressenti une certaine fierté envers ma petite peste de sœur !

Innocemment, je me suis assis à côté de Bella.

J'ai commencé à parler à Seth, et à l'inclure dans la conversation.

Ne sachant pas quel sujet aborder j'ai parlé du tournoi auquel Alice, Marcus et Jasper participaient. Je savais que Seth montait aussi à l'occasion, à l'indienne.

Je me suis alors légèrement tourné vers Bella :

« Et toi, est-ce que tu montes à cheval ? »

A ma grande consternation Seth est parti dans un long fou rire, et Sue et le père de Bella, qui m'avaient entendu, retenaient leur rire.

Bella a baissé le regard, visiblement ennuyée :

« J'ai essayé, mais je ne suis pas douée. Je n'arrive pas à être maitre du cheval . C'est lui qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête … »

Oh la gaffe…

J'ai essayé de me rattraper :

« Je suis sur qu'Alice te laissera monter Marcus, elle t'expliquera comment faire, c'est un coup à prendre ! »

Elle m'a souri, d'un petit sourire timide et mon cœur a chaviré.

Je la trouvais belle, adorable, sexy et je me sentais glisser vers un coup de foudre inattendu…

Je lui ai demandé d'où elle venait, si elle se plaisait à Forks, ce genre de choses, puis j'ai aussi parlé football avec Seth pour ne pas avoir l'air de la draguer trop ostensiblement.

Au bout d'un moment Sue s'est levée pour rassembler les enfants et les canaliser dans une activité encadrée, et elle a proposé une ronde.

Bella a sauté sur ses pieds pour aller les rejoindre et elle s'est tournée vers Seth et moi :

« Vous venez ? »

Seth a décliné en riant, mais je me suis levé et je me suis mêlé à la ronde.

J'ai été récompensé par un grand sourire de Bella.

Je tenais la main de Jane d'un côté et celle de Nessie de l'autre.

Ensuite on les a fait jouer à saute mouton. Je me suis retrouvé à être un mouton, et je peux vous dire qu'un gamin de 4 ans ça pèse son poids, surtout quand ils sont 8 à vous sauter dessus à tour de rôle !

J'ai été soulagée quand Sue a fait rentrer les enfants pour le gouter.

On leur a fait laver les mains et ils se sont assis autour de la table. Les parts de gâteau ont été distribuées et j'ai gardé un œil sur mes sœurs.

Jane s'était bien comportée depuis le début de la fête mais je vérifiais qu' elle mange au moins un peu. Comme Emmett et moi Bree avait un solide appétit et elle mangeait souvent la part de Jane, qui picorait comme un oiseau.

Ensuite Nessie a ouvert ses cadeaux. Elle était ravie à chaque déballage et j'ai découvert en même temps qu'elle ce que ma mère lui avait acheté : un sac à dos en tissu beige avec une tête et des pattes de loup colorées et le prénom Nessie brodé dessus en rouge. A l'intérieur elle a trouvé une brosse à cheveux et un assortiment de barrettes et élastiques à paillettes.

Les enfants ont ensuite commencé jouer par terre avec un des jeux que Nessie avait reçu, en l'occurrence un bateau pirate.

J'ai aidé Sue et le shérif à ranger la pagaille sur la table, tandis que Seth se joignait aux petits.

Dans la cuisine Bella mettait les assiettes et les verres dans le lave vaisselle et je suis allé offrir mon aide.

Je lui ai proposé de se joindre à nous, ainsi que Seth et Nessie, pour notre prochaine visite à Marcus au centre équestre.

Elle a souri et m'a remercié :

« C'est très gentil Edward, merci. Je suis timide et c'est un peu dur pour moi d'être nouvelle au lycée et dans la ville. Surtout que mon père est le shérif… »

Elle avait baissé la voix sur la dernière phrase. J'ai pris un air le plus adulte possible et je lui ai répondu :

« Je comprends tout à fait. Je ne suis ici que depuis trois ans et c'était difficile au début aussi pour moi »

C'était faux. J'avais bien aimé au début et c'était devenu plus dur par la suite. Mais je voulais éviter qu'elle ne décide de repartir pour Phoenix illico.

Bree est alors arrivée en courant et m'a attrapé par mon jean :

« DWARD JANE A FINI DE FAIRE CACA FAUT QUE TU AILLES L'ESSUYER ! »

Youpi…

Je me suis senti rougir. J'ai quitté la pièce en suivant Bree, sans regarder Bella.

Après en avoir terminé avec Jane, je me suis lavé les mains et je suis retourné dans le salon, honteux.

Plusieurs parents étaient là, et j'ai été surpris qu'il soit déjà 17 heures, en regardant ma montre.

Le temps avait passé vite, finalement.

Bella me plaisait, mais l'innocence et la spontanéité de Bree m'avaient probablement grillé à tout jamais.

Je cherchais mes sœurs du regard pour leur annoncer notre départ, quand Nessie s'est approché de moi en courant et s'est jetée dans mes jambes :

« C'est vrai que je vais venir avec Jane et Bree et Seth et Bella et Max et Elfe et toi à la maison des chevaux ? »

Bella est apparu devant moi, un peu rougissante :

« Si l'invitation tient toujours, bien entendu »

L'espoir a ranimé mon cœur et j'ai souri :

« Oui, bien entendu ! Mais qui sont Max et Elfe ? »

« Ce sont nos chiens. Deux énormes chiens loups, pour ne pas effrayer les enfants cet après-midi Leah les a amenés faire une ballade en forêt avec son copain Jacob »

Mon sourire s'est agrandi. Après tout, Bella aussi avait une petite sœur, et des chiens. Les histoires de pipi et de caca ne devaient pas la déranger !

J'ai décidé de battre le fer tant qu'il était chaud :

« On pourrait organiser ça demain ? Je prendrais aussi nos chiens »

Bella a appelé Seth d'un signe de la main. Elle lui a expliqué nos projets et j'ai senti, au regard que Seth posait sur moi, qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Il a accepté et nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour un RDV à 15 heures 30, après la sieste de Jane.


	6. projets

C'était un peu la cohue, tout le monde partant en même temps. La plupart des enfants ne voulaient pas partir. Jane dans les bras, j'essayais de détacher Bree de Nessie. Sue est intervenue et c'est avec la promesse de la sortie au centre équestre du lendemain que j'ai réussi à installer mes sœurs en voiture.

Nessie, sur la hanche de Sue, faisait de grands au revoir à mes sœurs. Bree lui envoyait des baisers et Jane ne disait plus rien, visiblement épuisée.

J'ai remercié et salué Sue et le shérif, puis j'ai serré la main de Seth. Enfin j'ai regardé Bella :

« Merci pour ton aide avec les filles, et c'est chouette pour demain. J'espère que tu vas te plaire ici ! »

Bella a tortillé une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts :

« Merci à vous trois d'être venu. J'espère que je ne vais pas me ridiculiser demain ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Le but c'est de passer un bon moment, t'es même pas obligée de monter si tu as trop peur ! »

Sur le chemin du retour j'ai siffloté l'air de « five little monkeys jumping on the bed » tandis qu'à l'arrière Bree entonnait le refrain.

Il y avait moins de 10 minutes de trajet depuis la maison des Swan jusqu'à l'arrivée devant notre maison mais en ouvrant la porte arrière pour faire sortir Jane je me suis aperçu qu'elle s'était endormie. Quand Jane ne faisait pas la sieste ça compliquait la fin d'après-midi. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras sans la réveiller et Bree nous a suivis à l'intérieur.

J'ai déposé Jane sur le canapé le plus proche et j'ai appelé ma mère pour savoir à quelle heure ils allaient rentrer. Elle m'a expliqué qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder et du coup j'ai mis un dessin animé pour Bree.

Je me suis installé sur le canapé à côté de Jane et j'ai souri comme un imbécile en regardant un épisode pourtant particulièrement idiot de Peppa Pig.

Mes parents sont arrivés moins d'une demi heure après et mon père a tout de suite pris Jane dans ses bras et a dit à Bree de venir avec eux pour le bain.

Je suis resté avec ma mère, qui, après avoir troqué ses chaussures à talon pour des pantoufles en forme de grenouille (dernier cadeau de la fête des mères de la part d'Emmett) s'est dirigée vers la cuisine pour se faire un thé.

Elle m'en a proposé un et j'ai accepté.

« Alors, raconte-moi cette petite fête ? »

« C'était super, il y avait huit enfants, et le gâteau était excellent, on a été très bien reçu. Nessie et Bree ont répété tout l'après-midi qu'elles sont les meilleures amies du monde. Jane s'est bien comportée, elle a mangé un peu du gâteau et aussi du chocolat et quelques bonbons. Elle n'a tapé personne et elle n'a pleuré qu'une seule fois, quand elle est tombée en courant mais c'était justifié et elle s'est consolée rapidement, et elle est repartie en courant tout de suite. Et elle a fait caca. Bree impeccable, comme d'habitude. J'ai bien discuté avec Seth et Bella. Seth est vraiment super comme gars, je pense qu'on va être vraiment amis et Bella est très timide, je vais en parler avec Alice, je pense qu'il faut l'inclure dans notre bande de copains et puis Seth aussi bien sûr »

Ma mère était contente. On a continué à discuter de choses et d'autres tandis que Tanya s'était installée sans façon devant moi, couchée sur la table de la cuisine pour que je la caresse et que Diego et Heidi venaient se faire câliner par ma mère. Elle préparait un repas pour mes sœurs, composé d'une soupe de légumes et d'une purée.

Mon père est arrivé avec Jane et Bree en pyjama dans les bras. Jane avait les yeux rouges et paraissait boudeuse, parce qu'elle était fatiguée.

Assise sur les genoux de mon père elle n'a accepté que quelques cuillers de nourriture, puis quelques morceaux de bananes.

Pendant ce temps, Bree, qui enfournait méthodiquement son propre repas, m'a interpelé :

« Hein Edward que c'est vrai que demain je vais faire du cheval chez Jasper et Rose avec Nessie et toi et Bella et Seth et tous les chiens ? »

« Et moi ! »

A piaillé Jane.

« Ah oui Edward, elles m'ont raconté ça en prenant le bain, c'est vrai ? »

« Tout à fait. On s'est mis d'accord pour aller tous ensemble au centre équestre demain, j'en parlerais à Emmett et Alice, je pense qu'on se retrouvera tous. Et oui, on prendra les chiens aussi, et bien sûr aussi toi Jane ! »

« C'est parce que Edward il a dit à Bella qu'il allait lui apprendre à monter à cheval »

Bree. Le manque de subtilité d'Emmett, mon sens de l'observation et la langue bien pendue d'Alice. Et on se plaignait de Jane…

J'ai rougi. Pourtant ce qu'avait dit Bree n'était en rien compromettant, mais je me suis enfoncé tout seul en rougissant. Un aveu, en fait.

Mes parents n'ont pas été dupes et un immense sourire est né sur chacun de leurs visages.

J'ai grogné de frustration et j'ai quitté la cuisine.

Je suis allé au petit salon (petit par opposition au grand, le petit faisait tout de même 30 m2) et je me suis installé au piano. C'était le seul de mes instruments de musique à ne pas être dans la salle de musique, au sous-sol. Seule une pièce suffisamment grande et haute pouvait lui rendre justice.

J'ai joué, et mon répertoire était ce soir-là éclectique. Un peu de jazz, quelques airs d'opéra, une ballade et, quand Jane et Bree m'ont rejoint et se sont assises chacune d'un côté, je leur ai montré comment jouer « au clair de la lune ». Bree savait déjà jouer le début de « la lettre à Elise », et elle était plutôt douée. Jane, quand à elle, maitrisait les notes de l'incontournable « 5 littles monkeys ».

Après qu'elle l'a eu joué deux fois, maman est venue les chercher pour les coucher.

Alice et Emmett sont arrivés juste à temps pour embrasser les petites.

Bree les a bien entendu immédiatement informés de nos projets pour le lendemain :

« Demain on va chez Jazz et Rose avec Nessie et son frère et sa sœur et les chiens et puis Jane parce qu'Edward va apprendre à Bella à monter à cheval. Même qu'il a dit qu'elle pourrait monter sur Marcus »

Je me suis demandé combien de temps Alice allait mettre à percuter.

Moins d'un dixième de seconde.

En temps normal elle aurait montré les crocs à quiconque aurait ne serait-ce qu'approché Marcus sans son invitation expresse. Mais là elle a eu un grand sourire et a répondu à Bree :

« C'est une bonne idée ! On va bien s'amuser ! »

Les petites sont allées se coucher, accompagnées des parents, et j'ai pratiquement volé dans les escaliers pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre et échapper à Alice.

C'est une fois allongé au calme que j'ai réalisé : j'allais avoir ce que je considérais comme un premier RDV romantique avec Bella ET mon frère et mes sœurs, Jasper et Rosalie, le frère et la sœur de Bella, et une meute de chien. Ca promettait d'être intime et calme tout ça…

Le lendemain j'ai laissé faire Alice. C'était plus simple, en fait.

Elle m'a choisi une tenue pour la journée. Evidement, comme Emmett, même si on montait moins à cheval qu'Alice j'avais des pantalons et des bottes d'équitation. Alice a examiné les miens et son choix s'est porté sur un pantalon beige foncé, avec un tee shirt bleu marine et des bottes noires.

Le temps m'a paru long jusqu'à l'après-midi. Je l'ai occupé en faisant mes devoirs. Puis, une fois avancé pour 15 jours, j'ai commencé à gamberger.

Bree est venue me chercher pour manger et je m'attendais à me faire charrier.

Mais ça n'a pas vraiment été le cas, à part Emmett qui m'a donné une tape sur l'épaule en rigolant :

« Alors, frangin, ça y est, tu commences à regarder les filles ?! »

« Quelles filles ? »

A aussitôt demandé Jane et j'ai fusillé mon frère du regard.

« Bella »

A répondu Bree à Jane et je me suis pris la tête entre les mains.

Mon père a entrepris d'expliquer à Bree et Jane la notion de vie privée et j'ai conseillé à Alice d'écouter. Elle m'a donné un coup de serviette sur la tête et ma mère l'a vertement tancée.

Bref, c'était un repas normal chez nous.

Je me suis proposé pour coucher Jane pour la sieste moi-même. Plus tôt elle irait au lit, plus tôt elle se réveillerait. J'ai raconté l'histoire des 3 petits cochons et celle de Boucle d'or et j'ai quitté la chambre.

Je voulais remonter mais mon frère m'a pris par le bras et entrainé à l'extérieur, près de la piscine. Je craignais un peu le pire, mais en fait il a été très chouette.

« Bon Edward, tu veux profiter de l'expérience de ton frère avec les filles ? »

« Euh… »

Mais sa question était rhétorique :

« Je n'ai qu'un seul conseil à te donner : sois naturel, sois toi-même. Si tu joues un rôle pour l'avoir, ça n'ira pas bien loin ! »

Je l'ai regardé, étonné par tant de sagesse et de bon sens.

« C'est le conseil que papa m'a donné quand je suis tombé amoureux de Rose et tu vois, ça a marché »

Voilà l'explication. Ca venait de papa !

J'ai décidé de taquiner Emmett :

« Pourtant je crois me souvenir que tu t'es honteusement servi de Bree et Jane pour conquérir Rosalie ! »

Il a souri :

« Bah oui, et alors ? Rose adore les gosses, et c'était mes petites sœurs, je n'ai pas triché ! »

s'occupait quand même dix fois plus des filles quand Rose était présente !

Enfin le moment est arrivé. Et je me suis rendu compte que ma sœur (qui d'autre ?) avait comploté.

Elle est monté en voiture avec Emmett et les petites, me laissant les suivre, seul au volant de ma Volvo.

Il était évident qu'elle voulait que je puisse raccompagner Bella seul après la balade.


	7. chevaux

Quand je me suis garé devant la maison des parents de Jazz et Rose, comme toujours quand on venait chez eux, laissant le parking aux clients, ces derniers sont immédiatement sortis, suivis de leur mère.

Tous trois étaient tout sourire et j'ai soupiré. Ma sœur était visiblement passée par là pour les informer de la venue de Bella.

Heureusement une voiture s'est garée très rapidement à côté de la mienne. Seth, Bella, Nessie et deux énormes chiens en sont sortis.

Max et Elfe étaient vraiment impressionnants, mais adorables Ils ont reniflé Bree et Jane et leur ont poliment léché les mains, puis ont commencé à jouer avec nos chiens et ceux de Jasper et Rosalie.

J'étais resté légèrement en retrait mais Alice m'a poussé vers Bella.

Je lui ai souri et j'ai très bien vu que Seth prenait Nessie en charge, comme Emmett le faisait pour nos petites sœurs.

Le complot dépassait visiblement le stade de ma propre famille.

Bella était toute rouge, et ravissante. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon et portait un vieux jogging noir, un vieux tee shirt gris et de vielles baskets, ce qui est la tenue que mettent ceux qui n'ont pas de tenue d'équitation. Malgré sa tenue peu apprêtée, elle était belle. D'une vraie beauté, pure et naturelle, qui ne doit rien aux artifices.

On s'est maladroitement dit bonjour, et notre attention a été attirée par un hennissement: Rose arrivait en tenant deux chevaux par la bride, dont Marcus. Jasper la suivait, avec deux poneys et Alice en amenait un troisième. Bree et Jane sont montées immédiatement, en connaisseuse. Nessie a grimpé également, elle n'avait pas peur et ses ascendances indiennes étaient évidentes.

Rose m'a tendu les rênes de Marcus et j'ai eu un sourire engageant. Bella a déglutit en le regardant.

"Bella, voici Marcus, le cheval d'Alice. Il est super sympa!"

Elle a tendu la main pour caresser son museau et Marcus a soufflé de joie.

Bella m'a regardé, visiblement mal à l'aise:

"Il...Il est très grand..."

"Bah...Alice monte dessus, pourtant elle est à peine plus haute que Bree!"

Bella a ri à la boutade et Alice a crié:

"Je t'entends Edward!"

Du coup tout le monde a éclaté de rire.

Jasper a décrété que Nessie avait un niveau suffisant pour une promenade plutôt que pour du manège et d'un coup ils sont tous partis.

Les filles à poney et les autres à pied, les chiens autour d'eux. On s'est retrouvés seuls Bella, Marcus et moi.

J'ai regardé Bella droit dans les yeux:

"Ecoute, si tu as peur ne monte pas. On peut juste se promener avec Marcus, il aime beaucoup ça!"

Elle m'a souri avec reconnaissance et a caressé Marcus avec plus d'assurance.

"Je vais essayer de monter. Si tu es d'accord, Marcus, bien sur!"

J'ai souri. Le respect qu'elle portait au cheval était visible.

Je lui ai expliqué comment se positionner et elle s'est mise en selle sans difficultés. Elle avait visiblement peur mais se maitrisait. Marcus broutait paisiblement.

J'ai alors caressé Carmen, la jument que Jazz avait sorti en même temps que Marcus et que je montais souvent quand je venais au centre équestre. Elle m'a donné un gentil coup de tête dans l'épaule et je me suis mis en selle.

Je n'avais pas pour objectif d'apprendre toutes les bases à Bella en une après-midi. Ce n'était pas mon job. Ce que je voulais c'était lui donner envie d'apprendre à monter et plus encore être seul avec elle pour qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance.

Alors j'ai dirigé Carmen vers le chemin tranquille qui bordait la maison des Hale. La mère de Jazz et Rose était à l'intérieur et nous a fait un signe de la main quand nous sommes passés devant la cuisine. Je voyais leur père sur les hauteurs de leur terrain, occupé à réparer une barrière.

J'ai appelé Marcus pour qu'il se positionne à côté de Carmen et j'ai rapidement expliqué à Bella comment se servir des rênes et se tenir bien droite en selle.

Elle n'avait pas l'air rassuré mais elle était visiblement heureuse de monter.

Je réfléchissais à quel sujet aborder quand elle a rompu le silence:

"Tu as commencé à monter à quel âge?"

Et après ça la conversation est devenue naturelle. Je lui ai raconté notre vie à Seattle, l'arrivée de Bree puis de Jane et notre déménagement. Elle m'a expliqué être née ici et en être partie à l'âge de deux ans, quand ses parents ont divorcé. Elle avait vécu une vie assez bohème avec sa mère, entre la Californie, la Floride et l'Arizona. J'ai mesuré combien elle était mature pour son âge. Elle était calme et posée mais une grande force se dégageait d'elle.

Je ne voyais pas le temps passer, mais au bout d'un moment elle m'a avoué avoir mal aux cuisses.

On est alors descendu de nos montures et on s'est assis par terre, en bord du chemin, tandis que Marcus et Carmen, qui passaient un après-midi très tranquille, se mettaient à brouter l'herbe des talus.

C'était assez étrange. J'avais envie d'avoir une petite amie depuis plusieurs années. J'avais réfléchi à quoi dire et quoi faire quand je rencontrerai une fille qui me plaisait.

Mais rien ne pouvait se planifier. En tous cas pas tomber sous le charme de Bella Swan.

J'avais imaginé draguer une fille que je trouverai belle et sexy. Je n'étais pas allé beaucoup plus loin que ça dans ma tête. Mais là, Bella était réelle. Elle était à côté de moi et elle était beaucoup plus que belle et sexy.

En réalité elle ETAIT belle et sexy, mais elle était aussi intelligente, futée, gentille, amusante et pleine de vie. Lui parler, être avec elle, était simple et naturel. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir ce que j'allais lui dire, et encore moins quelles seraient ses réactions. On était dans l'échange, pas dans la drague. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de pause elle s'est relevée et a frotté les herbes sur son pantalon. Elle s'est dressée sur la pointe des pieds et a regardé autour d'elle, au loin.

"Je pense que les filles s'amusent bien. Nessie a parlé de cette promenade toute la soirée d'hier et toute la journée d'aujourd'hui!"

Je n'ai pas répondu mais je l'ai regardée. On se ressemblait, elle et moi. On était murs pour notre âge, on avait des responsabilités que beaucoup d'adolescents de notre âge n'ont pas à cause de notre position de frère/sœur ainé. Elle avait choisi de venir vivre à Forks, moi non mais je me rendais compte que ce choix qu'elle avait fait n'en était pas réellement un. Elle s'était en quelque sorte sacrifiée au bonheur de sa mère. Même si je comprenais qu'elle était heureuse de vivre au quotidien avec sa petite sœur. Je le comprenais instinctivement parce que je vivais et ressentais la même chose.

Je me suis levé à mon tour et je l'ai aidée à remonter en selle. Carmen s'est mise à marcher au pas quand je suis monté sur son dos. Bella paraissait plus à l'aise et je le lui ai fait remarquer.

« C'est parce que Marcus est un amour ! »

« Dis le à Alice, elle sera ravie ! »

C'est ce qu'elle a fait quand a retrouvé les autres, ne se tarissant pas d'éloges sur le cheval, sur Carmen, sur le club en général.

Seth aussi était très content et les filles étaient au comble de la joie.

Seth, Emmett, Rose, Jazz et Alice nous regardaient en retenant leur rire. C'était assez agaçant mais ça m'a poussé à passer à la vitesse supérieure. J'ai proposé à Bella de la ramener en voiture. Avant qu'elle ait répondu son frère a pris les devants :

« Vas-y Bells, je me charge de Nessie ! »

Bella a accepté, en rougissant, mais elle a tenu d'abord à s'occuper de panser et nourrir Marcus, ce qu'elle a fait avec l'aide de Jasper.

Quand on a eu terminé avec Marcus et Carmen j'ai aperçu les autres à l'intérieur. Connaissant Rose elle avait certainement préparé un gouter et des jeux pour les petites.

Jasper est rentré, avec tous les chiens. Le connaissant les chiens allaient avoir droit à un traitement princier, eux aussi.

On s'est retrouvé seuls, Bella et moi.

Je me suis un peu raclé la gorge et je lui ai proposé d'aller faire un tour, avant de la ramener. Elle a accepté. Nous avons décidé, d'un commun accord d'aller à First Beach.

Durant le trajet on a parlé de sujets neutres : le lycée, les filles, les chiens, Marcus et Carmen.

Tout en conduisant je crevais d'envie de tendre la main pour la poser sur la cuisse de Bella, comme j'avais vu Emmett et Jasper le faire. Mais c'était évidemment trop tôt !

On est sorti et d'un même mouvement on a marché vers l'écume. Le vent était plus fort sur la grève et nous devions parler fort pour nous entendre. Le paysage était grandiose, comme d'habitude, mais ce jour-là il me semblait plus beau encore, sans doute parce que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux.

Bella m'a raconté qu'elle venait très souvent sur cette plage, étant enfant, avec son père, les amis de celui-ci et Jacob, Leah et Seth.

Elle riait en m'expliquant les gâteaux de sable et les parties de ballon durant lesquelles elle recevait toujours la balle dans la tête. Notre discussion a pris une tournure plus intime.

On a parlé de littérature, elle m'a dit quels livres étaient ses favoris et je lui ai parlé des miens. On a promis d'échanger des bouquins.

C'était bien. Naturel et facile. On n'essayait pas de s'impressionner ou je ne sais quoi. On n'avait pas besoin de ça, le courant passait entre nous.

Bella était comme une évidence. Je n'avais pas besoin de me prendre la tête, c'était elle, la fille qui était faite pour moi, et je savais d'instinct que l'inverse était également vrai.

Le fait qu'elle ait accepté de venir se promener seule avec moi était quand même révélateur.

Vers 18h30 il a fallu repartir.

On avait beaucoup marché et on était un peu fatigué alors le trajet de retour s'est passé dans un silence relatif, avec du jazz en fond sonore. Je me suis garé presque devant son allée et j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui demander son numéro de téléphone mais elle m'a devancé. Son portable en mains elle m'a demandé le mien, que je lui ai dicté.

On est sorti et j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir initié un baiser sur la plage, ou devant la voiture, juste avant de repartir, parce que j'étais absolument certain que son père nous épiait, par la fenêtre du salon dont je voyais les rideaux bouger. Mais encore une fois, Bella a été plus courageuse que moi.


	8. sardines

Alors que je lui souhaitais une bonne soirée, debout devant elle entre ma Volvo et la voiture de patrouille de son père, elle s'est brusquement dressée sur la pointe des pieds et elle a déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres. J'ai rougi et quand je l'ai regardée j'ai vu qu'elle était écarlate. J'ai souri à son audace et à nouveau elle m'a embrassé. Plus fougueusement cette fois. Plus longuement. Et bien entendu j'ai répondu à son baiser. La prenant par la taille je l'ai attirée vers moi. Elle a passé ses bras autour de mon cou et on s'est enlacé, notre baiser devenant un french kiss passionné.

Ça n'a pas duré longtemps. J'ai distinctement entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, la voix du shérif appeler Bella et celle de Sue, intimant à Charlie l'ordre de rentrer et de nous laisser tranquille.

Mais le charme était rompu. On a arrêté le baiser et on s'est regardé. Bella était amusée et moi inquiet. Mais étrangement on n'était pas gêné l'un envers l'autre.

On s'est dit à bientôt et elle est rentrée. Par la porte d'entrée j'ai vu Sue repousser le père de Bella qui n'avait pas l'air très content et qui voulait visiblement venir me parler.

Je suis précipitamment remonté en voiture et j'ai démarré sans demander mon reste.

J'ai conduit dans un état second.

J'avais embrassé Bella.

Bon, d'accord, ELLE m'avait embrassé. Mais ça revenait au même, non c'était mieux en fait.

Arrivé chez moi j'ai regardé mon portable. J'avais un message d'un numéro que je ne connaissais pas. Bella, bien sûr. Mon cœur a bondi de joie en le lisant :

« Merci pour tout, je suis contente de te connaitre »

Je lui ai répondu « tu me manques déjà »

On était tous les deux pudique. Mais mon cœur débordait de sentiments très forts.

Je suis monté à ma chambre et je me suis laissé tomber sur mon lit, les bras en croix. Content et abasourdi en même temps. Heureux.

J'aurais bien aimé profiter de cet état un long moment mais j'ai rapidement entendu des voitures arriver et la porte d'entrée claquer, puis un bruit de cavalcade légère que je connaissais trop bien grimper les escaliers à toute allure.

La porte de ma chambre s'est ouverte à la volée (frapper à la porte ? Ce genre de civilités ne concernait aucune de mes sœurs) et Alice m'a littéralement sauté dessus.

J'en ai eu le souffle coupé, mais pas elle. S'asseyant à califourchon sur me ventre, elle m'a secoué par les épaules, image vivante de l'excitation :

« ALOOOOOORS ?! »

« Bon sang Alice, tu as failli me tuer ! »

« Ne change pas de conversation, RACONTES ! »

J'ai raconté. Je savais que soit JE lui disais tout, soit elle appelait Bella.

Emmett avait vécu ça, au début où il sortait avec Rosalie. Il avait refusé de lui raconter en détails l'avancée de leur relation et Alice avait appelé Rose et réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez, cette dernière n'étant pas encore immunisée contre ma peste de sœur (heureusement, Rosalie avait fait des progrès depuis).

Alice frétillait de joie tandis que je lui résumais notre fin d'après-midi.

Une fois que j'ai eu terminé elle a sauté sur ses pieds et a quitté ma chambre aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée. J'ai soupiré. Je pouvais être certain que tous les autres allaient être mis au parfum dans la seconde.

La porte de ma chambre s'est à nouveau ouverte sans que quiconque ait frappé et Jane est entrée, son doudou dans les bras.

Elle a escaladé mon lit et elle est venue se coller à moi.

Rien qu'à sa petite mine je pouvais voir qu'elle était fatiguée.

Elle s'est pelotonnée contre moi et je l'ai chatouillée sous le menton.

Je savais qu'elle allait s'endormir et aussi qu'il ne fallait pas. Il était trop tôt pour qu'elle débute sa nuit et il fallait qu'elle se lave et mange. Ce WE était épuisant pour elle.

J'ai pris mon téléphone et j'ai envoyé un message à mes parents.

J'ai parlé à ma sœur pour éviter qu'elle s'endorme.

Presque immédiatement Bree est arrivée et s'est adressée à Jane :

« Papa il a dit que tu viens pour le bain »

Mais Jane a gémit :

« Nooon, je veux rester avec Dward »

Jane adorait prendre son bain et son attitude me confirmait son épuisement.

Je me suis alors levé et l'ai prise dans mes bras :

« C'est moi qui vous donne le bain, d'accord les filles ? »

Jan a souri et a hoché la tête, le pouce dans la bouche, tandis que Bree se mettait à hurler :

« Ouiiii ! Trop bien ! Tu feras le requin Dward ! »

On est descendu, Jane dans mes bras, Bree ouvrant la marche en courant.

Mon père était dans la salle de bain, la baignoire se remplissant d'eau.

« Je m'en occupe, p'pa »

Il m'a regardé, assez surpris. Je ne me proposais jamais pour baigner mes sœurs, habituellement. Je le faisais, relativement souvent, mais parce que mes parents me demandaient de le faire. Alice le faisait spontanément mais pas Emmett et moi.

Il a alors affiché un grand sourire :

« Bella te réussi dis donc ! »

Il a quitté la pièce et j'ai soupiré. Visiblement Alice avait aussi prévenu les parents.

Bree s'était déjà déshabillée et elle a sauté dans l'eau.

J'ai aidé Jane à retirer ses vêtements et l'ai déposée à son tour dans la baignoire.

Puis j'ai soupiré et j'ai retiré mon tee shirt et mon pantalon d'équitation. Une fois en boxer je me suis agenouillé à côté de la baignoire et j'ai prévenu les filles :

« On commence par le savonnage, et on fera le requin APRES, compris Bree ? »

Pour toute réponse j'ai reçu une grande gerbe d'eau dans le visage.

J'ai menacé Bree d'appeler maman et de la laisser les laver et elle s'est un peu calmée. Je les ai savonnées puis j'ai pris un air carnassier :

« Alooors les petites sardines, on s'aventure dans le territoire du requin ? »

Elles ont poussé un hurlement de joie et de terreur mélangés et j'ai essayé de les attraper dans l'eau. Elles glissaient et se tortillaient en riant et j'ai finalement attrapé deux petits pieds (un chacune) que j'ai commencé à mordre (voilà pourquoi j'insistais pour les savonner d'abord !)

Jane poussait des cris puissants mais Bree a réussi à m'échapper, et, se relevant elle m'a tapé sur la tête :

« Tu manges pas ma sœur ! »

Evidemment elle a glissé et je n'ai eu que le temps de lâcher Jane pour la rattraper au vol.

Cela ne les a pas calmées et l'habituelle bataille sardines/requin a continué de plus belle, jusqu'à la non moins prévisible arrivée de ma mère :

« EDWARD !Tu es devenu fou ? »

On a pas répondu. A ce moment là j'étais à genoux dans la baignoire (en boxer) et je maintenais Bree allongée sur mes genoux tout en lui « dévorant » le bras. Jane tirait sur l'autre bras dans une vaine tentative de sauver sa sœur et Bree riait à gorge déployée.

Mon père est arrivé aussi et a pris notre défense :

« Regarde chérie comme Jane défend Bree ! Edward fait plus pour leur cohésion et leur solidarité que toi et moi réunis ! »

« Très bien Carlisle. Dans ce cas tu écoperas la salle de bains avec ton fils et tu te chargeras de les coucher, une fois qu'elles seront bien excitées ! Je vais préparer leur repas»

On a joué encore un petit moment puis mon père les a sorties, séchées et mises en pyjama.

Il est parti avec elles vers la cuisine et je me suis douché sur place avant de remonter vers ma chambre, une serviette de la Reine des Neige autour des reins.

Après avoir enfilé un boxer propre et un vieux tee shirt je me suis allongé sur mon lit et j'ai envoyé un message à Bella.

Elle ne m'a pas répondu.


	9. anniversaire

Elle m'a appelé.

J'avais le cœur qui battait à tout rompre en décrochant.

Je lui raconté le bain de mes sœurs et mon rôle de requin et elle a ri. Elle m'a raconté que Seth faisait sensiblement la même chose avec Nessie, ce qui ne m'a pas étonné.

Et puis on a parlé d'autres sujets, plus intimes, de nos vies, de nos aspirations, de nos gouts.

On a parlé jusqu'à ce que ma mère frappe à ma chambre pour me dire de venir manger.

Après le repas j'ai rappelé Bella et on a parlé jusqu'à plus de minuit.

En me levant le lendemain j'étais ravi d'être lundi. J'allais voir Bella.

Elle est arrivée juste après Alice et moi, avec Seth bien entendu.

Je me suis avancé vers la voiture de Seth, elle en est sortie et m'a adressé un sourire qui m'a fait chavirer le cœur.

On s'est pris dans les bras et on s'est embrassé.

C'était vraiment merveilleux. Tellement que Jasper a du nous taper sur l'épaule pour qu'on aille en cours.

J'avais le sentiment de flotter, de ne littéralement plus toucher terre.

Tout le monde nous fixait et j'en étais sacrément fier. Il a bien fallu que je la lâche pour aller en cours mais on s'est tous retrouvés à la cafétéria à midi.

J'ai bondi en voyant Bella avec une marque rouge sur le côté gauche du visage mais elle m'a expliqué avoir reçu le ballon de volley dans la tête en cours de sport.

Alice était mortifiée et j'ai compris que c'était elle qui avait lancé le ballon qui avait blessé Bella. Cette dernière a assuré qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse passer les balles et du coup ne s'y attendait pas.

Tous les autres, Bella compris, ont ri mais pas moi.

A la fin du repas Alice a pris Bella par l'épaule et les filles sont allées aux toilettes. Seth s'est alors immédiatement tourné vers moi :

« Tu sais que demain c'est l'anniversaire de Bella ? »

Non je ne le savais pas ! Jasper s'est exclamé qu'il fallait organiser une fête familiale en urgence. Il avait l'air confiant et j'avoue que je l'étais moi aussi. Il suffisait d'en parler à Alice et ce serait organisé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « surprise party ».

Par contre il fallait que je lui trouve un cadeau et vite.

Seth nous a dit que le lendemain soir sa mère et le père de Bella avait déjà prévu des tous les amener au restaurant à Port Angeles.

Ah. Ca compliquait les choses, mais on ne pouvait pas leur reprocher d'avoir une vie de famille.

Jasper a envoyé immédiatement un message à Alice, tandis que je réfléchissais au cadeau que j'allais faire à Bella.

Alice une fois prévenue le tsunami s'est mis en marche. Avant même ma reprise des cours je recevais un texto de ma mère : elle avait contacté Sue et s'était proposée pour que Nessie passe la nuit chez nous, afin que Bella et sa famille puissent passer plus de temps au restaurant sans devoir rentrer tôt. Et Sue m'avait invité. J'allais donc au restaurant moi aussi, avec Bella, ce qui me ravissait, Sue, Seth, Leah et Jacob, ce qui était cool aussi. Et avec le shérif Swan. Ca, ça m'emballait moins.

Mais, après les cours, j'ai ramené Bella chez elle. Sue et son père étaient encore au travail, ce qui m'arrangeait grandement.

Elle m'a pris par la main pour entrer chez elle et on est allé directement dans sa chambre.

La pièce n'était pas immense mais très sympa. Aux murs elle avait accroché beaucoup de posters d'animaux, avec une majorité de renards.

Je me suis tout de suite senti à l'aise dans sa chambre. Elle s'est débarrassée de ses chaussures et m'a proposé à boire. Mais je n'avais pas soif. J'avais juste très envie de l'embrasser.

Ce qu'on a fait, longuement. Mais je me suis obligé à me détacher d'elle, dans un effort surhumain pour partir tôt, parce que je devais lui trouver un cadeau. Le fait de me trouver dans sa chambre m'aidait. L'air le plus innocent possible je lui ai demandé si elle aimait les animaux :

« Je les adore ! Tous mais surtout les renards ! »

En disant cela elle a passé une main dans mes cheveux cuivrés et j'ai ri. J'avais une sacrée bonne indication.

Un klaxon a retenti devant la porte et on a regardé par la fenêtre : la voiture de Jasper était arrêtée à côté de la mienne et Alice en descendait.

On est sorti en se tenant par la main, Bella en chaussettes. Seth arrivait à ce moment là et Alice, avec un aplomb que j'avais beau connaitre mais qui me stupéfiait toujours, m'a rappelé que l'on devait rejoindre notre mère à Port Angeles. Je me suis excusé auprès de Bella, on s'est embrassé et je suis monté en voiture avec Alice tandis que Seth et Bella proposaient à Jasper de rentrer boire un verre, ce qu'il a fait.

A peine après avoir démarré j'ai calmé Alice :

« Oui bien entendu que je vais acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Bella, et j'ai un super indice : elle adore les renards ! »

Alice a affiché un air ravi et j'ai conduit jusqu'à Port Angeles, le sourire aux lèvres.

J'ai acheté deux cadeaux pour Bella. Alice lui en acheté un personnellement, un de la part de Jasper et Rosalie, un autre de la part de mes parents et enfin un dernier au nom de nos petites sœurs.

J'étais content, et impatient d'être au lendemain.

A peine arrivés à la maison Alice a demandé à ma mère de la rembourser et j'ai grimpé en courant dans ma chambre, talonné par Bree.

« DWAAARD ! TU LUI AS ACHETE QUOI A BELLA ?! »

Je lui ai montré mes cadeaux, ainsi qu'à Jane, qui nous a rejoint aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettait.

Elles ont beaucoup aimé, et je pense qu'elles les auraient bien pris pour elles !

Ca a été assez dur ce soir là, en parlant avec Bella, de ne pas lui dire que je savais que son anniversaire tombait le lendemain.

J'ai néanmoins réussi à tenir ma langue.

Mais le lendemain j'ai déposé Alice chez les Hale, très tôt, pour aller chercher Bella seul. J'avais une course à faire d'abord…

Je me suis garé devant la maison des Swan/Clearwater un peu avant que Bella et Seth ne partent ensemble au lycée, avec la voiture de Seth.

Ils sont sortis de la maison au bout de cinq minutes et Seth a repéré ma voiture en premier. Je l'ai vu prendre Bella par l'épaule et pointer le doigt dans ma direction. Puis il m'a fait un clin d'œil et il est monté dans sa voiture et a immédiatement démarré.

Bella a trottiné vers moi et je suis sorti .On s'est jeté dans les bras l'un de l'autre et on s'est embrassé. Puis, me reculant légèrement, je lui ai demandé de fermer les yeux. Elle s'est exécutée, visiblement perplexe.

J'ai alors sorti le bouquet de fleurs que je venais de lui acheter de la voiture et je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux. Dès qu'elle l'a fait j'ai crié : « Joyeux anniversaire » ! Et elle a piqué un fard en poussant un cri de joie.

« Merci…Oh il est magnifique…Merci mais…Mais comment tu sais ? »

« Seth me l'a dit. Et ne lui en veux pas : c'est normal de fêter tes 15 ans quand même ! »

Elle bégayait d'émotion et de joie. J'étais ravi. Elle a rapidement rentré le bouquet à l'intérieur puis nous sommes partis au lycée. Dans la voiture elle m'a montré le sac à dos eastpack gris à pois blanc que sa mère et le compagnon de celle-ci lui avaient envoyé, avec un porte feuille et un porte monnaie assortis.

A peine arrivés au lycée Alice lui a sauté dessus. Et Jazz et Rose lui ont souhaité aussi son anniversaire.

Du coup plein de gens le lui ont souhaité aussi, dont Mike Newton et Tyler Crowley, en profitant pour la serrer un peu plus contre eux que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

Mais c'était à Bella de gérer ça, pas à moi.

Par contre si elle me l'avait demandé je me serais fait un plaisir de leur taper dessus…


	10. restaurant

La journée a été très sympa, même si je voyais bien que toute l'attention dont elle était l'objet mettait Bella mal à l'aise : elle était timide et réservée et elle ne savait sans doute pas vraiment comment se comporter. Mais elle était également visiblement contente de voir que tout le monde pensait à elle et qu'elle s'intégrait à Forks.

Après les cours on est tous allé à la maison.

Ma mère avait préparé un gâteau d'anniversaire avec l'aide de Bree, Jane et Nessie, qu'elle avait récupérée à l'école maternelle avec mes sœurs.

Les trois petites se sont précipitées sur Bella en lui criant « Bon anniversaire ! » et Bella n'avait pas fait un pas à l'intérieur qu'elles lui mettaient déjà ses cadeaux dans les bras.

Bella, rouge vif, remerciait tout le monde tout en embrassant les filles.

Ma mère et Rose sont intervenues et ont fait assoir les enfants sur le tapis du salon, tandis que Bella, assise sur le canapé, déballait ses cadeaux, nos yeux rivés sur elle.

Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett lui avaient acheté un ensemble écharpe et bonnet bleu foncé. Nessie lui a immédiatement enfoncé le bonnet sur la tête et tout le monde s'est exclamé que ça lui allait à ravir, bien que seul son nez dépasse.

Alice lui a tendu un sac en précisant que le cadeau venait d'elle seule et Bella a poussé un cri de joie en découvrant un pull gris renard.

Mes parents lui offraient une lampe de bureau et les yeux de Bella se sont éclairés en la déballant.

Jane et Bree lui ont cérémonieusement tendu le cadeau qu'Alice avait acheté et emballé en leurs noms et Bella a poussé un cri de joie en montrant à tous un coussin renard, à motif liberty.

Nessie, un peu ennuyée, lui a alors dit :

« Moi aussi je t'ai acheté un cadeau même que c'est tes bonbons préférés ! Et je t'ai fait un dessin, mais c'est à la maison ! »

« Je les aurai en rentrant, c'est super, merci ma puce ! »

A mon tour j'ai tendu un petit paquet à Bella et Jasper a sifflé un air égrillard, s'attirant une bourrade de sa sœur.

Bella, les joues en feu, l'a ouvert, les doigts tremblants. Mon cœur battait à mille à la minute.

Elle a plongé son regard dans le mien, tandis qu'elle tenait une chaine en argent au bout de laquelle se balançait un renard en argent en pendentif.

« Merci Edward, c'est magnifique ! »

Bree a alors sauté en l'air :

« Il a un deuxième cadeau pour toi Bella ! Alice elle dit que c'est normal qu'il t'en fasse deux par ce que tu es sa chérie ! »

Jane a ajouté :

« Ouiiiii ! Et Memett il dit que comme ça tu lui feras deux fois plus de bisous pour lui dire merci ! »

Tout le monde a éclaté de rire, mais Nessie, péremptoire, a ordonné à sa grande sœur d'ouvrir le dernier paquet.

Bella a ri de joie : je lui avais offert un renard en peluche énorme, de presque un mètre de long.

Jasper a, lui aussi, fait rire tout le monde :

« Tu pourras dormir avec Bell's, il est presque aussi grand qu'Edward et il est bien plus beau ! »

Et Nessie en a rajouté une couche :

« Il est roux comme Dward ! »

On a mangé du gâteau et bu du jus de fruit, Bella assise sur mes genoux et je ressentais une grande paix et une immense joie.

Leah, la sœur de Seth, est arrivée avec Jacob- son petit ami- pour nous chercher, et aller à Port Angeles. On devait rejoindre directement Sue et Charlie au restaurant.

Malgré les protestations de Leah me proposant de passer à l'avant de la voiture j'ai insisté pour m'asseoir derrière, à côté de Bella.

On a parlé et ri durant tout le trajet.

J'ai néanmoins, contrairement aux quatre autres, retrouvé mon sérieux en pénétrant dans le restaurant.

Je voulais faire bonne impression devant le shérif.

Mais il ne s'est pas vraiment préoccupé de moi, serrant sa fille dans ses bras, et l'embrassant un peu maladroitement.

Bella a bien entendu ouvert à nouveau des cadeaux : Seth, Leah et Jacob lui offraient un attrape rêve fait main, ainsi qu'une tenture loup, pour mettre au dessus de son lit.

Sue lui a donné un diffuseur d'huiles essentielles lumineux et Charlie a expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas transporter son cadeau au restaurant, par contre il nous a montré une photo : durant l'après-midi il avait installé un beau et grand bureau tout neuf dans la chambre de Bella.

Cette dernière était folle de joie.

Elle tenait ma main et de son autre main elle tripotait le pendentif que je lui avais offert.

Le repas a été joyeux, et je me suis petit à petit détendu.

Je voyais que Bella était contente et qu'elle profitait de ce bon moment.

On n'est pas rentré trop tard, et j'ai pu embrasser Bella devant chez moi : seuls Leah et Jake nous avaient raccompagnés.

Mon père est sorti embrasser Bella et lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Elle l'a remercié pour la lampe et a expliqué avoir un bureau tout neuf pour l'y installer.

Je n'ai pas commenté mais je savais que Sue avait probablement informé mes parents de l'achat de bureau, le cadeau de mes parents n'étaient sans doute pas le fruit du hasard.

Quand ils sont repartis je suis monté dans ma chambre, heureux mais fatigué.

J'ai pris une douche et enfilé un boxer. Installé sur mon lit, j'allais appeler Bella quand elle m'a invité à un appel vidéo sur what'sapp.

Elle était encore habillée et paraissait assez excitée.

Elle m'a montré une vidéo de sa chambre : la tenture loup avait été installée au dessus de son lit, ainsi que l'attrape-rêve. Sur son bureau, à gauche de l'ordinateur il y avait la lampe, et à droite le diffuseur d'huiles essentielles.

Elle a pivoté et j'ai vu le coussin renard et le gros renard en peluche posés sur son lit, et mon bouquet sur la table de nuit.

J'ai souri quand elle a tourné la caméra vers elle : elle portait le pull offert par Alice et elle mangeait les bonbons offerts pas Nessie.

On a discuté un long moment, et j'ai bien faillé m'endormir au téléphone.

Le lendemain matin je suis parti au lycée en avance, pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Bella avant le début des cours.

Seul au volant de ma voiture je suis passé devant le panneau au nom de Forks à l'entrée de la ville.

Je me suis souvenu combien de fois j'avais levé les yeux au ciel en le voyant, pensant alors « Forks, c'est la mort ».

A présent je n'en serais parti pour rien au monde.


End file.
